A REALLY New Year
by Queen.Marauder
Summary: When two beautiful Gryffindor girls get thrown 20 years into the past due to a stupid duel and a shattered time turner, life REALLY changes. Drama is awoken, trouble is stirred and everyone is wondering when the love is finally going to blossom. Secret pairings!
1. The Disappearance

Hogwarts. The school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. An amazing school, with a new year beginning right now.

Hermione Granger, Yasmine Grandier, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley have boarded the train for their sixth year at Hogwarts, and what a year it will be…

'There's no way you're taking every single class there is, again!' Yasmine groaned, noticing Hermione fingering her golden time turner.

'How could I possibly not? Think of how much experience it would give me for the future.' Hermione exclaimed, her expression looking more and more flustered by the second.

'You should really take a leaf out of Hermione's book you know.' Harr said deadpanned, before bursting out with laughter along with Ron and Yasmine.

'Hermione is kind of right though,' Yasmine mumbled. 'Think of how much experience we'd get. When I apply to be an auror, they couldn't possibly turn someone like me down.'

'You want to be an auror Grandier?' Draco scoffed from the compartment doorway.

'Obviously, can you not hear Malfoy?' Ron spat, his ears turning red.

'Be quiet Ron, he's not worth it.' Hermione said, rolling her eyes at Malfoy's irritating expression.

'Exactly Weasel, listen to your little whore.' Draco spat.

'Excuse me?' Hermione seethed, Yasmine picked up Hermione's book and tossed it to Draco.

'Trust me, you'll need it.' Yasmine said, raising her hands a someone would if they were in defeat.

'I don't need your help Grandier.' Draco said, tossing the book back down onto the compartment chair. 'Come on, Crabbe, Goyle.' Draco barked to his cronies, before retreating from the compartment and walking back down the corridor.

'You are not a whore 'Mione.' Yasmine said simply, rubbing Hermione's back sympathetically. 'It's just Malfoy, his heads stuck too far up his arse for us to care.' Ron snorting at this particular comment.

'It's OK, I don't care about whatever he even says anymore.' Hermione smiled reassuringly at the amazing friends surrounding her.

'Expelliarmus!' A voice boomed throughout the train's corridor.

'What the bloody hell is going on now?' Ron exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. Yasmine got up to check on what was going on in the corridor, only to find herself between a duel.

'Watch out guys!' Yasmine yelled, 'puberty only just did this to me, don't ruin it just yet.'

'Sectumsempra!' Another lad yelled, narrowly missing Yasmine's face, which then got blocked by it's obvious target.

'Bitch, puh-lease!' Yasmine exclaimed, stepping out into the corridor, in the middle of a full-fledged duel.

'No!' Hissed Hermione clambering forwards into the corridor, grabbing her very reckless friend.

'It's too dangerous guys,' Harry scolded, trying to grab fro his friends as a very powerful "STUPEFY!" was heard from one end of the corridors.

The power behind the spell sent the two girls flying backwards into their compartment, Harry and Ron dodging their flying figures. Just before they flew straight through the window though, the sound of glass shattering was heard, before a loud bang echoed throughout the entire train, pink smoke bellowing throughout the compartment, trailing into the corridor of the train.

Harry and Ron waved their arms, frantically trying to make the smoke disappear. When it had cleared up enough, the boys clambered to where the girls should have been. Blue eyes met emerald green in shock, when the boys saw that the girls were nowhere to be seen.


	2. Introductions

Black slowly gradated to light in the girl's view. Hermione and Yasmine slowly clambered to their feet, their eyes darting around their compartment frantically.

'Where's Harry and Ron?' Hermione mumbled, before eyeing the trunk racks. 'Where are our trunks?'

'Hermione… Look at your time turner.' Yasmine breathed, fumbling with a button of her flannel shirt.

'Oh my god.' Hermione sighed frustratedly.

'That's why they're not here isn't it?' Yasmine asked, rubbing her temple angrily.

'Who knows how far back we've gone.' Hermione said, dropping down onto the seat, holding her head in her hands.

'It's okay 'Mione, we're on the Hogwarts express, we can ask Dumbledore for help when we get to the castle.' Yasmine said reassuringly.

'If he's even headmaster at this point in time.' Hermione pointed out. 'But I guess you're right.'

'What are we going to do about our trunks though?' Yasmine queried, running her fingers through her ponytail absentmindedly.

'I'm sure we won't be in this time era for too long if Dumbledore knows what to do.' Hermione explained, 'But if we have to stay for longer, we should be allowed to go to Diagon Alley.'

'We had better be!' Yasmine said, pulling at her clothes sulkily.

'Oh my god!' Hermione exclaimed yet again.

'What the goodness gracianious is it now?' Yasmine sighed angrily.

'Our clothes!' Hermione replied with wide eyes at her own mid-thigh length, V-neck white dress and Yasmine's black vest underneath an unbuttoned black and white chequered flannel dress-shirt and high-waisted short shorts. 'What if they don't allow short items of clothing in this era?'

'Hermione,' Yasmine said calmly, 'Look outside the window.' Yasmine was surprised when Hermione didn't get whiplash from how fast she turned her head towards the window. Most of the girls were wearing above the knee skirts and dresses.

'Yasmine,' Hermione said, mocking Yasmine's calm tone. 'I'm in the clear, but how are you going to explain your short shorts? The hem line is only just below your arse cheeks!' Hermione practically exclaimed.

'Excuse me, I have long, slim, tanned legs thank you very much.' Yasmine nodded curtly at Hermione.

'Even of everyone thinks you're just wearing knickers?' Hermione asked seriously, before the two burst into fits of laughter for no obvious reason whatsoever.

The girls sat patiently, chatting animatedly to each other as the train waited in the station allowing passengers to board the 9-3/4 train.

'Do you honestly have to read?' Yasmine asked, propping her legs up on the seats opposite her, leaning her head against the window.

'Do you honestly have to wear knicker casually?' Hermione retorted playfully, before returning to her book, The Tell Tale Heart.

Yasmine was about to slyly grab the book from Hermione's book crazed hands, when bellows of laughter was heard from nearby outside their compartment.

The door to their compartment suddenly flew open, four boys stood at the compartment door.

'Come on moony, let us in.' A messy, raven haired boy exclaimed, finding his way into the compartment. 'Well hello there.' He smiled.

'You heard him, move your arse moony.' A handsome grey eye boy then sounded, sitting himself beside Yasmine. 'Oh, we've got company.'

'You've got company?' Yasmine asked, eyebrow raising.

'This is our compartment love,' The grey eyed boy replied, winking.

'Oh, sorry. We had no idea.' Hermione said, getting up to leave.

'It's no problem really.' A lean, sapphire-blue eyed boy chimed, taking a seat beside the raven haired boy. The last and the only ugly one of the four boys entered the compartment, sitting beside the grey eyed boy, smiling awkwardly at Hermione.

'So you're new here?' The boy with the amazing blue eyes asked.

'Yeah, we transferred from the Salem wizarding school of America.' Hermione breathed casually, giving Yasmine a sly look as if to tell her to go along with it. Yasmine simply nodded at the boy.

'Sorry, I'm Hermione Granger.' Hermione smiled, placing her book on her lap.

'I'm Remus Lupin.' The boy replied. Hermione sucked in a deep breath. Yasmine's eyes widened slightly, before she bit her lip and regained her natural composure.

'Introductions? Allow me.' The raven haired boy smirked. 'I'm James Potter, the infamous Prongs of the Marauders.'

'The marauders?' Hermione asked, keeping up her act of being completely clueless.

'We're just pranksters, that's all.' The mousy haired, crooked nosed boy squeaked. 'I'm Peter Pettigrew.'

'I'm Yasmine Grandier.' Yasmine smiled at his obvious shyness.

 **(A/N. There's no Voldemort in this version of my Harry Potter Fanfictions.)**

'Interesting name, but nowhere near as interesting as your taste in clothes. Oh, Sirius Black.' Sirius said, smirking at Yasmine as she now tugged at her shorts, rolling her eyes at his obvious flirting.

'Haven't you got any clothes to change into?' Remus asked Yasmine politely, noticing her discomfort at Sirius' flirtatious gaze.

'Our trunks got lost on their way to England, last minute shopping will have to occur.' Yasmine explained, crossing her legs.

'We're almost at Hogwarts guys.' James said randomly as he peered out of the window towards the large castle above an amazingly tall cliff.

'Do you want to borrow these?' Remus asked Yasmine, handing her some Gryffindor robes. Yasmine smiled gratefully, standing up and putting on the large robes, the bottom of the robes trailing on the floor slightly.

'Thank you Remus,' Sirius sighed sarcastically, earning a slight chuckle from Yasmine herself.

'Ah, she knows of humour.' Sirius smiled, letting her exit the compartment first, bowing in her wake. The group of six trekked up to the carriages, talking and laughing along the way. What a year this would be.

A/N. Just letting you guys know, there's no existence of Voldemort in this Fanfiction of mine. Which couple are you already shipping? R&R!


End file.
